Rosa
by MaestroJGC
Summary: Cat noir aseptara la realidad y Adrien volvera a comenzar.
1. Chapter 1

Rosa

Esa noche me reunirá con mi Lady para decirle la verdad.

Miró hacía el cielo y veo ésa luna tan hermosa junto a las estrellas.

-El destinó hace de esta noche la más hermosa para nosotros.

Llegó a mí destino y ella me dedica una bella sonrisa.

-Hola Cat ¿Para qué me querías ver?

Me acercó a ella, me arrodilló y le extiendo una rosa.

-Acepté a este pobre gato mi Lady, te amo desde que nos conocimos y lo seguiré haciendo.

Espero tu respuesta con una sonrisa que se va borrando al verte.

-Lo siento Cat, yo estoy enamorada de alguien más.

Te marchas sin nada más que decirme y yo quedó en ese lugar, arrodillado y con el corazón roto.

.

.  
Ésa noche de estar con un hermoso cielo pasó a nublarse repentinamente.

-En verdad, el cielo siente lo que yo siento.

Pasó por unas casas y veo a Marinette trabajando en lo que parecía ser un nuevo diseño y me acercó.

-¿De casualidad una ciudadana espera a su héroe favorito con las ventas abiertas?

Ella se voltea y me mira con preocupación.

-¿Por qué el gran "héroe" de París está tan deprimido?

Le sonrió débilmente y contestó.

-Ésas comillas me dolieron princesa.

Entró a su habitación y nos sentamos.

-Déjame adivinar, Lady bug ¿verdad?

Nuevamente me deprimo al oír ese nombre.

-Hoy me declare y ella me rechazo.

-No te preocupes Cat, de seguro hay afuera habrá una damisela que busque a su caballero gatuno.

Me sonríe y correspondo hasta que escuchó mi anillo.

-Lo siento, pero tu héroe favorito se tiene que ir.

Me levanto y doy unos pasos pero me detengo.

-Ten, esto es una prueba de que el gran Cat noir aprecia a sus fans.

Le extiendo aquella rosa que aún llevaba conmigo y la acepta con una sonrisa.

-Es un honor.

Nuevamente oigo ese sarcasmo que me hace sonreír y me voy.

.

.  
Al llegar a mí casa Plagg me mira con desaprobación.

-¿Es enserio? Primero tu valiente compañera del crimen y ahora tu tierna compañera de clases.

Le doy un queso y le sonrió.

-Cat noir fue tras Lady bug, pero Adrien irá por Marinette.

Una nueva oportunidad nació esa misma noche y se llamaba Marinette y la rosa que le di marcó un nuevo inicio.

Fin.

.

.

.

Otro final en suspenso Volveré...


	2. Declaraciones

Declaraciones

Luego de un mes en que intenté socializar más con Marinette me di cuenta de que en verdad yo me enamoré de ella desde que nos conocimos pero siempre estuve siego para notarlo.

Voy caminó al parque donde tantas personas se reúnen en este San Valentín y yo muy pronto me unire a ellos.

Te vi, sentada, con un hermoso sonrojo mientras leias la carta que dejé para que nos reunamos.

-¿Marinette?

Te levantas algo asustada y me acercó más a ti y te extiendo un ramo de rosas mientras me arrodilló.

-Se que nos hicimos amigos cercanos hace poco tiempo pero...

No tengo tiempo de terminar ya que te lenzaste sobre mí y me besaste.

-Ya te habías tardado gatito.

Miró sorprendido y con alegría.

-¿Cómo sabes que soy Cat noir?

-Lo descubrí cuando te me declaraste en la Torre Eiffel.

-¿Lady bug?

Nuevamente me besas pero esta vez yo correspondo.

Ése día fue el día en que las dos personas que más amaba resultaron ser las mismas y así mismo resultaron aceptar mis sentimientos.

Un inicio dignó para la historia de los dos héroes de París y una relación que durará más allá de la muerte.

Fin .:

.:  
Y ese fue el final de segundo capítulo.  
No se cuantos más habrán pero intentaré hacerlos cortos para no aburrirlos tanto.  
Volveré... 


	3. Chapter 3

Hace un mes que nos graduamos y nos veíamos menos debido a que tomamos carreras distintas.

-¿Marinette?

Me acercó a ti y tú me mirás con preocupación.

-¿Qué pasa Adrien? ¿Por qué estas tan serio?

Tomó tu mano y te hago sentar en tú cama.

-Tengo que decirte algo importante.

Me alejó un poco y tomó aire.

-Ya casi no nos vemos y yo quiero estar con mí novia.

-Yo también quiero estar...

-Por favor déjame terminar, esto no es fácil para mí.

Tu te callas y me miras con sorpresa.

-Ya no puedo seguir siendo tu novio.

De tus ojos comienzan a caer lágrimas.

-Por favor no, dejaré todo mis planes para estar a tu lado.

Me agarras la mano pero te la quitó.

-Lo siento, ya tomé mi decisión, ya no quiero que seas mí novia, ahora quiero que seas mí esposa.

-¡Por favor, yo no quiero terminar con... ¿tú esposa?

Te alejas con sorpresa mientras me arrodilló y te extiendo un anillo y una rosa.

-Por favor mí Lady, acepta a este gato como tú marido.

Saltas sobre mí y lloras en mí hombro.

-Sí vuelves a engañarme así serás gato castrado.

Me das un par de golpes débiles en el pecho y te separó mientras te limpias las lágrimas.

-Entonces ¿te casarias conmigo?

-Claro que si, gato tonto.

Nos unimos en un besó al dejar la rosa sobre tu cama y el anillo en tu dedo.  
Fín.

.

Hola!  
Gracias por su tiempo y muchas gracias a aquellos que comenten.  
Volveré... 


End file.
